suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Warframe 2.0
Combat= - Melee= * All melee weapons now have an innate stance. * Melee moves reworked: ** Initiating a block generates 1 second of perfect block while blocking, causing the weapon to glow for the duration. Attacks blocked by a perfect block are reflected at the attacker, staggering them, dealing them the attack's damage, negating the attack's damage against the blocking player, and extending the perfect block duration. ** Pressing the melee button now performs a quick attack, which is typically faster in exchange for reduced power. ** Pressing the melee button while blocking now performs a heavy attack, which typically carries more power, reach and momentum in exchange for reduced speed. ** Non-acrobatic attacks are based around a combo of three hits: any of these hits can be a light or melee attack, and each hit performs a different animation based on whether it is light or heavy, and in its position in the combo, allowing for six different non-acrobatic attacks, which can each apply different effects, including different damage. Once a combo is performed, or not continued for more than 3 seconds, it is reset. Acrobatic attacks increment the combo order. * Finishers removed. Attacks against an enemy whose control is impaired or who is unalerted instead deal an independent amount of damage. - Status= * Status chance, damage types, and current status effects removed. * All non-status modifiers such as energy drain or staggers removed. * All mods, abilities, and weapons that apply alternative effects now apply the following versions: ** Alert: alerts the target, causing them to prepare for combat, and seek out the source of what alerted them. *** Effects that affect enemies normally alert them after 1 second. ** Armor: gives the target an amount of armor. ** Blast: blasts the target with a burst of heat, igniting hazards but nothing else. ** Blindness: blinds the target, preventing them from seeing for a duration. Blinded targets may continue shooting where they last saw their opponent, and may bump into other units or solid objects while moving. *** Blinded Tenno have their vision whited out with decreasing intensity. ** Brittleness: renders the target brittle, causing them to take damage if they are affected by a force, proportionate to the force's intensity. ** Chain: causes specified effects to chain from the target to other nearby targets. ** Cleanse: cleanses the target of one or more specific negative effects that currently affect them. ** Confusion: confuses the target, causing them to stop to regain their bearings for a duration. *** Tenno are normally immune to confusion. ** Contortion: contorts the target into a particular pose or animation. *** Tenno are normally immune to contortion. ** Cover: covers the target in a substance or visual effect for a duration. *** Ground-covering effects instead cover a plane while in Archwing mode. ** Damage: applies damage to the target over a duration. ** Decapitation: decapitates the target, removing their head. *** Tenno cannot be decapitated. ** Deafness: deafens the target, preventing them from hearing for a duration. *** Deafened Tenno have their audio whited out with decreasing intensity. ** Disarm: disarms the target, separating them from their weapon, and throwing the latter in a direction or towards a location. Disarmed targets may attempt to retrieve their weapons. *** Disarmed Tenno will automatically re-equip their weapon upon contact with it. ** Disintegration: disintegrates the target, removing all traces of them. *** Killing unaware enemies normally disintegrates them. Tenno cannot be disintegrated. ** Dismemberment: dismembers the target, causing them to split into pieces. *** Dealing lethal damage to an enemy that exceeds their maximum health, or dealing that same amount as total damage to their corpse, normally dismembers them. Tenno cannot be dismembered. ** Electricity: charges the target with electricity. If the target is stunned, this contorts the target into an electrified pose, while covering them in electricity. ** Fire: sets the target on fire, melting ice dealing damage over time for a duration. Fire spreads to other units on direct contact, and is put out by freezing effects and water. ** Fear: causes the target to panic for a duration, running towards their nearest audible or visible allies unaffected by fear. If no such enemies are nearby, they run to the nearest cover away from the source and cower. If no cover is found, they merely cower in place. *** Tenno affected by fear experience severe and disturbing visual and audio distortions when looking at or near the source of fear, but otherwise normally lose no control of their character. ** Focus: redirects the target's attention to the source, preventing them from noticing other targets for a duration. *** Tenno affected by focus have all vision and audio not related to the source blurred, with the source itself sharpened and loudened, but otherwise normally lose no control of their character. ** Force: applies a force upon the target in a direction. If the target is an enemy, weak forces may stagger them, large forces may throw them, ragdolling them in the process, and continuous forces may shift them to a defined location, all at an intensity dependent on their mass. Targets that hit a solid object or unit on contact apply an equivalent counter-force to themselves and their target, dealing damage to both proportionate to their speed and mass. ** Healing: heals the target, restoring an amount of health over a duration. ** Ice: lowers the target's temperature drastically, rendering them brittle. If the target is stunned, they are also locked in place and covered in ice. Ice is melted by fire. ** Immunity: renders the target immune to one or more specific negative effects for a duration. ** Invisibility: renders the target invisible for a duration, preventing their enemies from seeing them. Allies instead see a faint outline of the invisible target. ** Knockdown: knocks the target off balance, interrupting their actions and causing them to fall flat. *** Tenno are normally immune to knockdown. ** Lock: locks the target in place, rendering them immune to the displacing effects of forces, though this does not prevent forces from affecting them. *** Tenno are normally immune to locks. ** Mind Control: switches the target to the source's side for a duration, causing them to fight for them, and rendering them unable to damage the source, while also causing their beneficial effects to also affect the source. *** Tenno affected by mind control become able to target and damage their allies, who become able to target and damage them as well, but otherwise normally lose no control of their character. ** Modification: modifies one or more of the target's specific attributes. ** Mute: mutes the target, preventing the generation and propagation of sound. ** Obscure: obscures the target, preventing units from seeing through the obscuration, and while within have their vision range reduced. *** Tenno perceive obscuring zones as opaque mist, and while within are still able to see clearly within a radius. ** Pacification: pacifies the target, returning them to an unalerted state. *** Alerted enemies that do not enter combat for 5 seconds normally become pacified. ** Punch-Through: causes specified effects to pass through specified targets as if they were untargetable, while still affecting them. ** Priming: primes the target, causing them to produce an effect for a duration, after a delay or upon death. ** Ragdoll: turns the target into a ragdoll for a duration, causing their movements to be defined purely by applied force. ** Revive: revives the target from a downed state. ** Sound: generates a sound, which may alert nearby units capable of hearing. Certain sounds can also induce other behaviors, such as commands or warnings. *** Any sound the player hears is normally a sound all other units can hear in the same manner. ** Stagger: staggers the target, interrupting their actions and causing them to recoil over a duration. *** Tenno are normally immune to staggers. ** Stun: stuns the target, preventing them from taking action for a duration. *** Tenno affected by stuns have their vision and audio whited out on application, then blurred to a progressively less intense degree, but otherwise normally lose no control of their character. ** Teleportation: teleports the target to a location. ** Untargetability: renders the target untargetable, causing the specified solid objects and projectiles to pass through them. *** Tenno, their allies, and their weapons are normally untargetable to each other, and when very close to their field of view become partially or fully transparent to the viewer. ** Vanish: vanishes the target, removing them from existence for a duration. ** Water: renders the target wet, preventing them from being set on fire, while doubling the damage they receive from effects that apply ice or electricity. If the effect also applies a slow or stagger, it is changed to a stun for the duration, with a corresponding visual change, and if the effect is a stun, its duration is doubled. If the effect also chains, the chain range is doubled. ** Weakening: weakens the target, reducing their maximum health by an amount for a duration. This cannot deal lethal damage on its own. * Environmental hazards reworked: ** All barrels now deal 200 damage on explosion. ** All explosive barrels now apply a large outward force and a blast. ** All cryogenic barrels now freeze enemies hit for 3 seconds. ** All persistent fire now deals 50 damage per second and sets affected units on fire, dealing 50 damage per second for 4 seconds. ** New hazards added: *** Fuel: remains on the ground, and ignites upon contact with fire, turning into persistent fire. *** Water: remains on the ground, puts out fire and ignited units in contact with it, makes enemies who touch it wet for 3 seconds, and propagates the effects of electricity and ice throughout it. *** Gas: remains in the air, and ignites upon contact with fire, becoming imbued with persistent fire. Also propagates the effects of electricity and ice throughout it. *** Some of these hazards may be innately imbued with other additional effects, depending on their location. }} |-| Customization= - Gear= * Gear wheel removed. * All context-specific gear altered into contextual actions the player can engage in on certain missions. * All gear required to access a particular mission converted into keys. * Ciphers limited to 4 per player per mission, though 4 are always provided. * All consumable bonuses removed. * All cosmetic gear shifted to the emote wheel, and rendered non-consumable. * Minigame-related items converted into either weapons or mods. * Remote Observers removed. * Specters are now permanent, non-consumable companions the player can customize and select normally. * Vehicles are no longer summoned via items, but instead via contextual movement actions in relevant areas. - Mods= * Current mods removed, or reworked into bespoke mods, exclusive to an ability, weapon or companion. * All frames, Operators, abilities, weapons, and companions now have their own mod selection, exclusive to them. * All moddable items have 10 innate mod energy, drained or gained by ranking mods up or down, respectively. This amount cannot be altered by any other means, and a mod cannot be ranked to drain more energy than is left. ** All abilities, weapons, and companions unlocked come with a base mod, ranked up to drain 10 mod energy on its own. ** Different mods drain different amounts of mod energy per rank, which cannot be altered through any means. ** Certain mods can be ranked down to negative amounts, providing a malus in exchange for also granting mod energy. ** Certain mods have caps on how far they can be ranked up or down, independently of mod energy restrictions. * All mods are equipped on the item once unlocked, but are initially ranked at 0, draining no mod energy. * Certain mods are mutually incompatible, disabling other mods when ranked up by ranking them to 0. In some cases, a mod can only be deactivated by activating another mod. * Certain mods require another mod to be activated in order to be activated themselves. - Weapons= * All weapons combined into the same pool from which the player can choose. * Amps removed, and instead turned into Void Beam mods. * Archwing weapons scaled down and integrated into the general weapon pool. * Only up to two weapons can be equipped at once. }} |-| Warframes= Category:Blog posts